Lost in the cave
by The daughter of rain and snow
Summary: Maka and Soul have just finished defeating the Kishin Lawson-ed Chandler they get separated from the group and all they have is pieces of candles and themselves will they stay sain or will the toll of everything get to them Read to find out ... Please Review, comment and thanks !


_**Authors Note;**_

_**Hello this is my first fanfic so please leave reviews and constructive criticism. I have wrote this based on an extract i have read , so sorry if there are any mistakes !**_

* * *

"soul,soul,soul,soul,SOUL,SOUL,SOUL,SOUL,soul,SOUL were lost were lost were LOST!"

"We can never escape this awful labyrinth its its sooooo big can't you hear the echos all around!Oh why _did_ we ever leave and split up in groups why why!"

"Maka breath in and out ya`know what you do to live, anyway we can get out your the bookworm you should calculate how to get out your clever,smart and athletic and we have enough candles " .He gave her one of his signature smirk that were just for her ...

But souls face dropped and his ears drowned out by a whining voice of his meister the clever one out of the two freaking out and with one breadth exhaled:

"iwasgonnaturnyoutoadeathscyt he,fixpapa,andmarryagentlemanomgomg ..."

Maka sank to the floor and burst out into such a frenzy of crying that Soul was appalled by the idea she might die,or lose her reason.

He sat down facing towards her and put his long flexed arms around her ; she buried her face deep within his chest and gripped tighter and tighter on his marked shirt with her left hand gripping the Spartori bands all her friends wore poured out her terrors,her unavailing her regrets and the far echoes turned them all into a joyful pleaded her to pluck up her inner courage and bravery she simply answered "I can`t" her head bowed and tears continued roll.

He finally fell to blaming and abusing himself for getting his meister into such a complex and miserable situation;this had a better effect.

Maka said sheepishly"OK fine i will try for you and to get out just stop hugging me before i Maka chop you".

Soul quickly sprung off Maka and smirked like he always did like the cool guy he was.

She got up to follow soul wherever he might lead if only if he would not talk like that again about himself,for he was no more to blame than she.

(this had all began when Maka and Soul had finished defeating the notorious mass murderer Lawson-ed Chandler they had defeated him in the cave as a group task and Maka and Soul had mistakenly went off track losing the gang and Professor Stein, the candles were from when soul had stolen them from the picnic before the Kishin arrived)

So both the meister and her weapon moved on again -aimlessly-simply at random- all they could do was move,keep moving.

For a little while hope showed a small display of revival - not with any reason to back it,but only because it is nature to revive when the spring had not been taken out of it by the failure close behind it Maka had tried soul perception many times and yet failed no matter how powerful the perception was .

By-and-by Maka took Souls candle and blew it out.

The economy meant so much! Words were not needed Soul understood and Maka`s hope sunk again,She knew that Soul had 1 whole candle and 3-4 pieces that were broken down - yet they knew they must economize for the sake of hope of getting out of the cave and the hope to see their friends and relatives once more.

Eventually,fatigue began to assert its claims;the children tried to pay attention and be alert as they knew it was dreadful to think of sitting down when time had become so precious towards them,walking,in any direction, in some direction,was at least progress and might bear fruit;

but to sit down was like inviting Spirit and Stein to a get together with small children present in one word ;DEADLY.

At last Maka`s frail limbs refused to take her a step further as if they were broken,she sat rested with her and they talked of the apartment, and their friends there,and their comfy warm beds with light,fluffy pillows and all above the light..daylight!

Maka cried and Soul started to think of how to comfort her,amuse her,make her laugh but yet all and every encouragement were grown thread bare with use and manipulation and what sounded like sarcastic comments the cool boy could not let anything else out of his mouth.

Fatigue bore so heavily against Maka that she drowsed off to sleep.

Soul was very grateful that she had gone to sleep as he wouldn't of known what to do next if she started crying again.

He sat looking into her drawn face and eventually her face began going and reverting towards its more natural and smooth under the influence of hopeful and pleasant dreams ; and finally a small smile grew and planted itself on her face and it rested there until it would wake.

The peaceful face reflected somewhat of peace and healing into his own soul and spirit , and his thoughts wandered away to bygone times and dreamy memories for-filled his mind.

Of when he and Maka were watching television or eating breakfast it was the simple things he missed although he knew it had only been about from what he guessed 3 days but then it could have been 20 for all he knew but what he did know was that Maka was here and safe in is lap which made him feel secure and safe and he could tell Maka anything except what played on his mind 24/7.

While he was deep in his musings ,Maka woke up with a breezy laugh - but it was stricken dead on her lips,and a groan followed it...

"Oh how _could _i sleep! I wish ,i wish, i had never waked! No! No, i don`t Soul! Don`t look so! I won`t say it again."

"I`m glad you slept, Maka ; you`ll feel rested, now, and we will find a way out i won`t let my meister go and leave me in here.. This dreaded place I`m sorry we should have never taken the shortcut i suggested it has led us now where near where we should be how could i be so stupid Maka , how could you let me get to black stars stupidity. "

"Soul calm down, i know i suppose it`s find a way out or die that`s it now my head is screwed on straight i`m determined and once i`m determined i wont stop. It was not wholesomely your fault i agreed and followed without hesitations how were we supposed to know that we couldn't take that shortcut supposedly i should have stopped you a long time ago and Maka chopped you and turned back to when we could hear the outside world and followed it out there on in yes ." Nodding and over thinking the situation.

"your right, Maka you always are." Why are you always right after the disaster happens ah oh well at least she's more herself.

"In my dream soul i saw such a beautiful country maybe if we don`t escape that`s were we will end up.I reckon that`s were we would go.."

"Defiantly NOT .Cheer up Bookworm , and let's go on trying yeah." He smirked ..

They rose from the dirty deformed ground and wandered along.

Hand in hand and hopeless and with only enough candles to last the next 2-4 days if they really economized as Maka would say scowling soul having it lit up more than 10 minutes .

Which would always make Soul chuckle and make Maka more freaked out about how he could laugh at such a thing she thought he must have really been at Black stars level of stupidity and maybe a bit more maybe Black Star double over or equal to one whole Stein with dissecting weirdness in the air

(which was just every day in class Crescent moon for 6 hrs a day unless on missions)

They continued walking through mini labyrinth of a cave ...


End file.
